First to Last Love
by just your average freak
Summary: A look at Damon's first love ever, lots of Brother bonding from their human days. Stefan shares his memories of Damon's first love with vampire Elena... sort of AU. Better than it sounds!
1. What are you doing?

**Oh, the things I would do if I owned this show…**

A nine-year-old Stefan walked into the kitchen from the living room with his big brother's music folder in his arms. It's dark out, almost time to go to bed, that's when Stefan can usually find Damon by the piano.

"Have you seen Damon?" He asked the cook, Clara. An older kind colored woman he's seen as a kind of mother figure since he didn't have one. Most of the workers (slaves actually) around the house love the Salvatore brothers because they treat them with respect, never seeing a problem with looking up to a slave from motherly guidance.

"No, not since this morning. But if you find him, tell him is teacher is not too happy with him. He's missed all of his lessons today." Stefan knew this already; he is tutored in the room next to his brother's lessons.

"I will." With that, he turned and left the room, thinking the best place to start to look for someone was in their bedroom. As he dawned the stairs to his brother's room, he heard strange noises. It sounded like the people in there were having trouble breathing. Looking through the keyhole in the door, he saw his sixteen, almost seventeen, year old brother lying on his bed with a young woman. They were moving around, almost like they were wrestling. Stefan found her familiar but wasn't able to place her face.

Just as he grabbed the doorknob and was about to turn it, the girl screamed. Stefan jumped back, wondering if his brother hurt the girl in some way. Perhaps she attacked him, they were fighting and he was winning. Perhaps their cloths fell off or ripped in the fight, cause neither were wearing any. He heard another noise that he could only assume came from Damon. It was hard to describe, like a growl or another animal sound, maybe Damon wasn't winning the fight after all. Stefan checked down the hall to see if someone heard and was going to see if they were okay. When no one came, he walked back, opened the door quietly and crept in.

The young Damon was laying next to the girl now, holding her face, a look of pure adoration gracing his features. He was sweaty and the only light in the room, coming from the candles on the two nightstands, showed his too-long hair sticking to his face, curling around his wide, happy eyes. "I love you, Celia."

The girl was very beautiful, with soft features, light eyes and dark hair. She looked close to tears when she heard him say those words, "I love you too."

The couple was in complete bliss. Lost in each other's eyes and in the moment they had just shared.

Not knowing he was ruining the moment, and in utterly confused, Stefan made it to the foot of the bed, "Damon?"

Both teenagers jumped at the sound.

"Stefan, get out of here!" Damon told him annoyed, leaning up to grab the sheet from their waists and pulling it to cover Celia.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked innocently.

"How did you even get in here? I locked the door."

"No you didn't," was his only reply.

The two stared at each other in silence for a good ten seconds (**a/n: if you think about it, ten seconds is really long to say in silence**) then Damon let out a sigh/laugh, "Get out, Stef."

"What were you doing?"

With a sigh of resignation, Damon lied back down on his back and mindlessly stroked Celia's hair. "Nothing you should have seen. Listen, why don't you go downstairs and I'll catch up in a bit?" Damon suggested hopefully, looking at his little brother. His eyes then narrowed in confusion when he saw what the boy was holding. "Is that my music?" he asked, leaning forward again and snatching the folder out of Stefan hand. He opened it, making sure nothing was messed with.

"Yeah, I wanted to practice with it."

At this, Damon gave Stefan an endearing, patient smile with his eyebrows raised in a gently sarcastic way, "You want to practice with my music?" When Stefan just nodded, his older brother laughed. "Alright, you can try this one time because you snuck up on us."

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing?" Stefan asked, hopeful to get some answers.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything you need to know, right now, go downstairs and practice, I'll be down in a bit to help out. Just leave me to continue entertaining my guest." Damon smirked at Celia and she turned bright red.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?" She asked him nervously

"Of course not, right, Stef? This can just be between the three of us until tomorrow. That means no telling Giu-father, got it?" Damon looked stern as he told Stefan.

The boy simply nodded and started walking away. He heard from behind him, "Are you really going to tell him what we're doing?"

"I'll give him the idea, no details. He'll go to Giuseppe if he isn't satisfied with my answers. So, I'll have to give him a little. Don't worry in a few years he'll understand completely what we're doing."

A little confused Stefan walked out Damon's bedroom door, closing it behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, Damon walked briskly down the stairs. He came into the kitchen, ruffled his brother's hair and plopped next to him, grabbing an orange and humming a bit.

"Someone's happy today." Clara said with a knowing smile.

"Why not be? It's beautiful out and I have a busy day planned with friends." Damon said brightly.

Giuseppe Salvatore lowered his newspaper and glared at his son suspiciously, "So this mood has nothing to do with a certain tavern maid I noticed walking by our house last night?"

"What? Father, the taverns and pubs are on one part of town, the housing is on the other, I'm sure there were plenty of tavern maids and drunks alike taking walking past our house, which happens to be in the center of town, if you forgot." Damon lied coolly.

At that moment, Stefan realized that's where he recognized that girl. She was a poor girl working with her sisters at her father's tavern. They were a respectable, wholesome family generally like throughout the town, she was always nice to him. Stefan decided that he liked her.

Their father eyed him once more them looked down at his paper again, "Yes, well be sure to stay away from their lot. I think she fancied you, the way she looked at your window."

Stefan had stopped paying attention by then, used to their morning bickering. After a few minutes of false, forced politeness, Damon excused himself from the table, picking up another orange sliding it in his pocket for later and set out to leave.

"Damon, wait!" Stefan jumped off his chair and ran to the front room, where is older brother was watching him expectantly. "You never told me what you and that girl were doing in your room last night. You promised you'd explain it."

Damon's eyes grew wide with shock and fear and they heard the floor screeching with Giuseppe's chair sliding out from under the table. "I knew it! You've been off with that girl from the tavern!"

Damon shot Stefan a glare, pushing him out of the way, hoping to keep him out of the crossfire. Then, he steeled himself for what he knew was coming. Giuseppe's hand came crashing against Damon's face. He was prepared for it so it didn't knock him off his feet like it sometimes did. "How could you associate yourself with those people!"

"Those people happen to be some on the best people I've ever met. Celia and I have been together for a long while and I've never been happier!"

"They are not the kind of people for you to be around! This is a disgrace to the Salvatore name!"

"I love her!"

"You lust for her, you sinful boy! You're too young to see the difference! You will not see her again!" Giuseppe's words were cold, his anger vibrated in every syllable.

Unfortunately, Damon's temper was the only match for his father's. The entire household seemed to have frozen in mid air as they watched the scene play out.

"And you think you can stop me? You've only just discovered now and that was because Stefan told you! I can easily make my way around you again!" He was hit again, this time harder; he stumbled back a bit, holding his face. He turned to stare coldly into his father's eyes. "But it's better that you know, now I can brag about her to you."

"That whore will be taken care of! If you don't get rid of her I'll dispose of her properly." This wasn't the first time Giuseppe made a threat like that, though nobody knew if he would ever follow through, no one ever dared to contradict him. Stefan had little idea of what they were talking about but his father never cursed so it must be serious.

"That whore has a name!"

"And you never should have learned it! You are an embarrassment!" Giuseppe was starting to loose control, "Get out before I do something I'll regret!"

"Gladly. Just know that while you sit in your office and make money from other people's hard work, we are going to take a leisurely stroll by the river, maybe have a swim. We'll have lunch and dinner together and then, we will consummate our love again and again! Under the stars! Out in the open for all of God's creatures to see! And there is nothing you will do about it!"

Giuseppe threw his hands up in rage, "Out! And don't come back until you know your place!"

"I will be in my place tonight! With her, beside her, _in her_!" Stefan had no idea what that meant but the way Damon said it made him think it was a dig at their father. It sobered up the household extremely quickly.

"Out. Now." Was all Giuseppe could manage to say through his anger. Damon gave Stefan one last glance before storming out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

There was an eerie feeling after Damon left. Giuseppe stormed into his study and refused to leave for the rest of the day, accepting a meeting with Jonathan Gilbert and then later another man Stefan didn't recognize. Stefan wasted the day away, waiting for Damon to return. After it got to be around seven a night, their father sent for Stefan and told him to go look for Damon by the river.

It was starting to darken and Stefan hoped to find his brother quickly. He would never admit being afraid, men weren't afraid. Damon wasn't afraid. And neither would Stefan be. With that thought, Stefan bravely marched down the length of the river. He finally found them, once again naked, lying with each other on a blanket. He approached the couple, this time they saw him coming and Celia started pulling her dress on and Damon grabbed his trousers.

"What were you doing?"

With a sigh, Damon looked up at his younger brother and said simply, "We made love." Getting an "aww" and a kiss from Celia, Damon let out an unashamed smile.

The boy's mind drifted back to what his father had said about Damon's relationship. How different the answers were, not that he knew what they meant.

"Father says you're sinning." It wasn't an accusation, more of a statement, a question even.

"Father doesn't understand what love is."

"He loves me…and you, sometimes." He was rewarded with a dark chuckle.

"Sometimes…. Were you sent to get me?" Without waiting for an answer, Damon stood up and offered his lover his hand. When they were both standing, she straightened out her dress as he fixed her hair. He brushed her face with the back of his fingers, sliding them down to her chin. He tilted her head towards his and leaned in to kiss her. Damon turned back to Stefan, seeing him watching them in curiosity, "don't watch."

"Sorry!" Stefan promptly covered his eyes and turned around. They both laughed at his antics, making him smile proudly. He always liked it when Damon laughed at what he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow;" Damon told her pulling her in for another kiss

"Mm.. Not until I'm done working this time. My mom was glaring at you the whole time you waited for me yesterday." Celia giggled

"Fine I'll meet you behind your house at two, okay?"

"Perfect!"

It took them about twenty minutes to say goodbye. And when she finally left, Damon folded the blanket around the scraps to take the remains of their day home with him. They slowly walked back to their home. They talked and laughed as Damon tried to explain, to the best of his ability and comfort, the wonders of love.

"So you….. _want_ to be around her all the time?"

"Well, yeah. But it's more than that. She makes me feel great when she's around. She's everything I wanted from a woman. She beautiful, smart, and nice. She never tried to change me or expected more of me."

"I still don't get it." Stefan couldn't grasp the concept of being in love, being consumed by another person, not caring if it upset father.

"No one really gets it, it just happens. You'll understand when you fall in love. It's the best feeling you could ever have."

"Why does loving her mean you have to be naked?" Damon laughed at this one

"That is a talk for you and Giuseppe to have on your thirteenth birthday. And when that's over, you come to me and I'll tell you the truth."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to wait….. Are you going to marry her?" there was a long silence after that question.

"I'd like to. I want to. But Giuseppe won't allow it. We thought we might run away together. Her parents like me. They'd consent. But that would be another year for me to wait to wed her as a legal man."

"And you don't want to wait?"

"She's getting to an age where men want to marry her. I don't have time to wait another year."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, since Giuseppe knows now, I'm hoping to convince him to make an agreement with Celia's father. I'm going to talk to him later about it. It didn't come out right this morning."

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot it was a secret. You even made me promise!" Stefan almost felt like tearing up, his brother was hit because of him.

"Hey, calm down. It was bound to come out eventually, it's not you're fault." Damon said sincerely as he placed a comforting arm on his brother's shoulder. Damon let go as they approached the house.

* * *

Later that night, Stefan was already in bed when he heard shouting coming from his father's office. He figured Damon's talk didn't go as well as they had hoped. It ended in a loud, "We'll see who has the last say!" from Giuseppe.

* * *

**Present Time**

Stefan let go of Elena's hand. "Do you really want to know what happened after that? It's not pretty."

Elena contemplated what she saw today. It was a completely different, carefree, young Damon. Nothing like she knew him today. He was obviously younger looking, not completely as filled out as he will be, still lanky from the obvious growth spurt he had to have gone through a year or two earlier.

But he was happy, loving. It was weird. Elena was now twenty-two and stuck like that as a vampire. She had chosen Stefan but soon they grew apart, becoming close friends instead of lovers. She slowly realized her feelings for the elder Salvatore a little too late. They decided a little insight on Damon's past would clear things up for her. Whatever happened next was the reason for him being the way he was now. Se needed to see the rest of this story.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to know"

She took his outstretched hand and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Stefan had warned her that they were delving into the darkest parts of Damon's past, even the Katherine situation didn't compare. If she was ever to understand her future with Damon, she had to understand his past.

**Hey, all! **

**This is my first Vampire Diaries fic! Let me know how you feel about it…. A little warning, I emphasized the age difference between**** Damon and Stefan maybe a bit too much, I donno, I made it seven, close to eight instead of six years. I also want to point out that this is from a nine-year-old's perspective; it's a little innocent on purpose.**

**A couple other things: **

**1) Let me know if you see grammar errors! I want to correct them before it's too late!**

**2) It might just be me, but I had no idea how to pronounce Giuseppe. I always said (or thought, really) "goo-seppe" but it's "juice-eppe" is from the same origins as Joseph… just saying… And I'm Italian, so I have no excuse. **

**3) Ple****ase Review! Even if you have nothing nice to say about it… I want feedback!**


	2. My C

The next morning, Stefan woke up, went downstairs, and started his oatmeal, like every morning. Half way through breakfast, he realized Damon hadn't come down yet as he usually does. Thinking he slept in, Sefan offered to wake him up.

"Oh, Damon woke up hours ago." Clara told him.

Much to their surprise, the eldest Salvatore threw down his paper and looked at the cook angrily, "Where did he go?"

"He's right outside, sir. He missed his lessons Friday and is doing the work now." Clara responded meekly, she was never comfortable when addresses directly by Mr. Salvatore.

"Stefan, make sure he's there! I do not want him leaving these grounds until at least after noon."

Stefan complied with his father's wishes, not entirely sure why Damon had a backwards curfew. Damon usually had to return before midnight, now he couldn't leave until noon. When he walked out onto the back yard, his brother was leaning against a large tree with his books around him, deeply engrossed something he was writing.

"Are you finishing your song?" Stefan asked excitedly, Damon had been working on the same song for the entire school year, when it was done, so would his formal training be. He would be a musician.

"I was supposed to have it finished and perform it on Friday, I forgot until now. I'm almost done, though." Damon seemed completely ecstatic about his song finally being complete. The top of it read, "_To My C_"

"Is it about Celia?"

"Yep, the whole thing is our story!"

"I wanna hear it. Can you play it for me when you're done?"

"You can hear it tomorrow with everyone else."

Stefan wanted to hear it then but took the fact that Damon would let him listen in the first place as a win. He sat down next to his brother and lifted one of the schoolbooks onto his lap. He had no idea what the symbols in the math problems meant but slowly turned one page after another, using it as an excuse to be near the coolest person he knew.

It could have been hours, it probably was. Damon finished his song with a huge grin and then, they hung out. Damon explained this or that while Stefan asked questions or just listened to one of Damon's stories. They always found time in their week to do this, to just be brothers.

Eventually, Stefan got hungry and stood up saying he was going to finish his breakfast. Damon admitted to not even having breakfast in his rush to get his work done. So, they picked up is books and papers and made their way into the house, where their father was still at the table, his breakfast already eaten, coffee gone, newspaper read. The two men stared at each other in silence. The awkward angry atmosphere of post argument hung around them. Damon only looked away from his father when a messenger came in, bearing news that Damon's music teacher would be there this afternoon to finish Damon's training.

"Tell him to arrive at six," Damon ordered the young man.

"Three, Damon will be ready for him at three." Countered Giuseppe.

Damon gave his father his best smirk, "I'll be home at six." Then, he left the dinning room to eat in the kitchen like he always did when he didn't want to be around his father.

"He'll be ready at three. Tell your master to be here at three," Giuseppe sounded extremely confident.

"How do you know he's come home early?" Stefan asked when the messenger left.

"He will, you'll see." Stefan left it at that, knowing better than to ask again.

A little while later, the brother set out into town looking to waste time before Damon was to meet up with Celia. They wandered the market and visited the shops. Damon charmed his way into getting free freshly baked bread from the baker's daughter. The ate it as they walked. They ended up outside f Celia's tavern. Stefan was told to wait in the store next to it so he could check in on her.

In the store, filled with women's clothes, Stefan heard the women by the counter talking.

"Did you hear about the poor girl?"

"Everyone's heard by now. It's just tragic!"

"How will that poor Salvatore boy take the news?"

"Do you think it was because of-"

"Shhh. There's Giuseppe's boy now."

Stefan turned around to see a frantic Damon walking as quickly as he could to the other side of town. Stefan had to run to catch up and when Damon noticed his follower he turned around and gave him an apologetic look, "Go home. I have to do something."

"What's going on?" Stefan tried to follow him again

"Go!" Damon shouted and broke into a sprint.

Stefan walked home, wondering what happened.

* * *

Stefan was sitting on the couch in his father's office doing some work for school that wouldn't be due for until Tuesday. He had tried asking his father what happened but Giuseppe easily avoided his questions. Damon's arrival was announced by the slamming of the front door and loud steps approaching the office. The door blasted open revealing a broken looking Damon. Tear streaks down his face, hair a wreck, panting, but his eyes, cruel and betrayed, are what gave Stefan the chills. They held the look of pure hatred in them.

"YOU DID THIS!" Damon's voice was filled with rage and agony.

"Stefan, I think you should leave now." Giuseppe's demeanor was cool and calm but his voice was tight and almost frightened.

Stefan walked out the door and immediately ran to the room above it, threw aside the carpet and looked through a hole in the wood floor that he once caught Damon spying through. Damon was able to open it up more to give a good view of the room.

"Damon, have a seat." Giuseppe motioned to the couch and went to pour himself a drink. After finishing it in one gulp, he poured a second one then another glass. He offered the glass to his son.

Damon threw the glass at the wall and continues to glare at his father. His breathing slowed a bit but he still looked murderous.

"I can see you're angry with me, Damon, but you should know I did it for you."

"For me? You murdered an innocent girl for me? No, you did it to save yourself the humiliation of your son stooping so low as to love a low-class woman!" Damon yelled

"Son," Giuseppe warned.

"NO! I'll talk this time! I now you're used to having your way all the time, but this wasn't up to you! This was my life…. her life," He had to stop to compose himself but began before Giuseppe could talk. "The one time I didn't back down. The only time I ever didn't let you have you're way, you throw a tantrum and murder a sixteen year old girl in cold blood!"

"I never murdered anybody!"

"No, you just gave a man money for no reason and he just happened to kill her the next day! How convenient for you!"

"She was destroying you! You were about to throw away everything! For a girl! I did her a kindness; She would have never married. She was impure; you soiled her! She would have died an old single woman if I let you continue."

"I loved her!"

"You couldn't control yourself around her. "

"You talk about my control! What about your women?"

Giuseppe looked at him in shock.

"You think I didn't notice? Women not even older than Celia was showing up and leaving at ungodly hours. You speak to me of lust and self-control when I only acted out of love! How many mistresses did you have after Mother died? How many before she died?"

"No son of mine will speak to me like that!"

"No son of yours is in the room!"

The two stared at each other for a very long time. Once again the household stayed still. Every worker in the house was listening to the argument. Stefan was pretty sure the neighbors were listening too. No argument they ever had went this far. Damon has never claimed Giuseppe wasn't his father. They never talked about Giuseppe's many mistresses. Both of them were boiling with rage. The rancor in their glared would have been enough to shrink anyone but the two of them.

Eventually, Giuseppe sighed, "So, that is how it will be from now on." His voice business like now, it was back to the appropriate speaking level.

"It was your choice." Damon told him coldly.

The elder only nodded. "Mr. Gilbert will not be happy with-"

"In the eyes of the public, I will be your son. To save us all the shame of this getting out."

"In the eyes of the public? Even after my death?" Mr. Salvatore raised an eyebrow.

Damon laughed humorlessly, "You really do think that little of me?" He chuckled again, disappointed. "Keep me out of your will. By the reading, I'll be gone, after ensuring Stefan can handle the company alone."

"Stefan…"

"Will never now about this. I will remain his brother and you his father."

Giuseppe nodded, "At least you've always had the right priorities when it came to him."

"My priorities have always been family. Yours have always been the family name."

At that point, there came a terrified knock at the office door.

"Yes?" Giuseppe asked.

"Sir, Master Salvatore, Master O'Connell is here for the two of you."

"Thank you, we will be down shortly." Mr. Salvatore replied and waited until the door was closed to look at Damon, "Good luck on your performance, Damon." He said coolly.

"Thank you, Giuseppe."

They left the room together.

* * *

"Mr. O'Connell, I have to ask for a little more time on my music. Just an hour."

"Damon, you've had a very long time to do it."

"I know, sir. I have finished it but the story has ended differently, I need to amend it before I play it. I will not play a lie."

Mr. O'Connell seemed to consider his answer, "You have thirty minutes."

"Thank you, sir." Damon immediately set to work on his music. He took the last sheet of paper out and ripped it in half. He started a new sheet and worked furiously for the whole thirty minutes, not shedding a single tear but looking completely broken. After his time was up, he had two new sheets in front of him. He nodded his approval of them. He, then, changed the name on the top of the first page and brought the complete piece to the piano.

All of the workers in the houses showed up, not even trying to hide the fact that they were curious to see the finished product of his last eleven years as a piano student.

Since this was a memory, the song couldn't be heard, Stefan had long since forgotten the melody. He remembered it was beautiful and sweet, bittersweet.

What he did remember was the faces. Mr. O'Connell had a solemn look, pensive and sad. Clara and some other kitchen workers were sobbing openly. His father's face was cold, unsympathetic but his eyes were confused.

And then there was Damon. His eyes were closed from the emotion pouring from his fingers. He opened them every once in a while to check his spot on the sheet. The pain and remembered joy painted themselves freely on his face and a small stream of tears fell from his closed eyes. Stefan felt helpless as he watched the misery in his brother and heard the agony in his soul.

When the song ended on a stormy, angry, mournful note. The room was silent. Damon stood, gathered his papers, placed them in his folder and turned to face his teacher.

"Full marks, there is nothing left to teach you."

"Thank you, sir." Damon shook the man's hand and them swiftly left the room.

* * *

Elena was crying. She hadn't even noticed she was until Stefan let go of her hand and placed his on her shoulder for comfort.

"He was different ever since then. More quiet, reserved. He never blamed me for telling my father but I blamed myself. And then, after Katherine, I didn't think he could ever love again."

"Then there was me." She finished for him. "Can I see the paper?"

Stefan led her to the attic, where there was a box labeled "Damon"

Under a haphazardly folded confederate uniform was a black leather folder, worn from time. Stefan left her there to look at it alone. Inside were a few pieces, some by Damon, some by unknown composers meant for practice. The last piece in the left pocket, right where she had witnessed him put it over 150 years before, was a stack of yellowed composition papers. The music was written skillfully. She didn't know how to read music but noticed when he changed the tempo or added a crescendo. It was passionate. She looked at the name and teared up again.

"_To(crossed out) For my C_"

"Stefan told you about her." Damon's voice startled her she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah," was all she could think to reply. She turned around to see the Damon she remembered. Tall, guarded. But now she could see that same young man she saw in the memory in him. In his eyes and in the way he let his hair grow naturally curly again.

"It was a long time ago." She nodded at his words.

"Can I hear it?"

His eyes were pained and confused. She nervously shuffled her feet awaiting his response.

"Okay."

**Last chapter coming soon!**

**Again, any mistakes or suggestions, I'm all ears!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. No

Damon and Elena entered the front room, where the piano stood, seemingly untouched for years. She thought back to a time years ago, she was still human. She remembered a man came in t tune it. At the time she didn't think much of it, now she realized Damon must have played it many times without her even noticing. There was still so much about him that she didn't know. So much she longed to discover, to make her fall deeper and deeper in love with him. After all the time they spent together, he didn't tell her the most important things, she had to find out about his first lost love from his little brother. She wanted to know his side of it. When they met. When they fell in love. She wanted him to tell her of his mother. Of his past. He knew everything there was to know about her but she felt she had only scratched the surface of what Damon had to offer. This was her chance to see him. She would take it.

"You really loved her." She decided Celia was her best gateway to opening him. His answer was less that satisfactory.

"Yes." He didn't look up, didn't turn to face her, didn't stop shuffling the papers, didn't do anything.

"You would have married her?"

"Yes."

"And you would have been happy?"

He sighed but still didn't look up from his work, "Yes."

She waited a bit. "Did you love her more than Katherine?"

At that, his hands stilled. He turned his head but still didn't look at her. After a few moment's hesitation, "Yes."

Elena grew nervous with her next question. She needed to ask it but didn't want to scare him away.

"Did you love her more than me?"

In an instant, he was an inch away from her. Glaring angrily into her eyes, "You have absolutely no right to ask me that."

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry. Forget I asked." She didn't hesitate to take it back. She knew she was pushing her luck but she couldn't help herself. It needed to get out there. If he wasn't willing yet, she would wait. He waited a really long time for her, it's the least she could do.

Damon slowly walked back to the piano and sat down, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. Confused if she should follow or not, she contented herself by sitting on the couch closest to the piano. Damon ran his hands over the keys, getting the feel of them again. His fingers twitched, as if they were literally itching to play. When he finally spoke, Elena needed to take a minute to process what he said. It was so quiet, even she, as a vampire close by him, had a hard time hearing it.

"No."

The weight of his words came crashing down instantly. He loved her more than the woman he thought of as a soul mate years ago. He loved her more than the woman he spent 145 years trying to free from a tomb, the woman who tore his relationship with Stefan apart. He had loved her so much, that even after she chose his brother time and time again, broke his heart fifty times, he stayed and waited for her to come to him. Now he was about to share one of his most intimate memories with her.

The song began with a peaceful calm. It reminded Elena of spring time. Then it became hopeful and fast. Soon, the innocence transitioned to passion. It was still joyful but it was a deep joy.

It was love translated into sound.

The passion turned lustful and angry. With loud strikes and troubled chords.

It was pain and loss.

The passionate love came back in and clashed with the angry hate. It ended slowly, the same tune as the beginning but slower, sadder.

It was mourning.

The story had come full circle.

Fully conscious of her own tears, Elena made her way to Damon, who was surprisingly calm. He leaned in and stroked her hair as she sobbed in his arms. He was comforting her over his own loss. Over his own pain that she felt.

He lifted her up and carried her to the couch. She stayed on his lap and they relaxed against each other. Before she knew it, Elena felt the familiar pull of being brought into a memory. Damon was going to share his memories with her.

* * *

Young Damon was sitting in a dark tavern with a group of his friends, it was lower-class, defiantly a place Giuseppe would disapprove of. She could feel the excitement of disobedience pumping through her, she felt as Damon felt. The maid came to the table and handed their drinks out. "Thank you, sweetheart," Damon said without looking up. He only looked at her when his hand brushed against hers as he accepted the drink. The attraction was instant and Elena could feel the connection Damon shared with this beautiful girl.

"You're welcome, handsome" And she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

It only took him about five seconds of sitting there blankly before he shot up and ran after her telling the boys he'll be right back.

* * *

He was in an empty field with her. Elena could tell it was late winter from their clothes and the crisp air. It wasn't snowing but wasn't really spring yet.

She screamed as Damon chased her, she didn't make it far until he caught her picked her up and spun her around in circles. They both fell to the ground laughing. Their laughter died away and they were left sitting in each other's arms smiling.

"May I kiss you?" Damon asked, begging her to say yes.

"Can we wait a little longer?" Celia was obviously nervous.

"We can wait as long as you need to. I'll always wait for you."

* * *

It was a warm summer evening and they were swimming in the river with friends. Most of them were boys because the women were too conservative to get in the water. Celia was at the edge teasing with Damon about coming in or not when one of the girls "accidentally" pushed her in. She screamed as she fell and landed on/ was caught by Damon.

Now soaking wet, in dress and all, Damon leaned in and whispered, "May I kiss you, now?"

"I think I would be fine with that." She whispered back.

And just as they were about to kiss, the memory changed.

* * *

Elena could feel Damon's nervousness.

It was cooler, probably mid-fall. Damon knocked on a door and Celia immediately answered. She gave him an excited smile and opened it fully to allow him access.

"Father, this is Damon. The boy I told you about." Celia began.

The man in front of them stood up held out his hand and said, "A Salvatore, huh?"

"Yes, sir. But I assure you I am nothing like my father." Damon said confidently and shook the man's hand. He may have sounded confidant but Elena could tell he was terrified.

"Good. How did you two meet?"

"I frequent your tavern and met her there. We started spending time together and then it just happened."

"What happened?" The man looked guarded for a moment.

Celia stepped in at that point and took Damon's hand, as she looked her father in the eye, "We fell in love."

Elena sensed the relief that washed over him as the words left her mouth.

"You know the hardships you're in for?"

"Yes, sir. We do. I know I might lose everything but," Damon began and looked at her wide hopeful eyes, "She's worth it."

"I can't promise much of a dowry…"

"All I ask of you is your blessing and support of our decision when I face my father."

"That, I can give."

* * *

They met when it was too dark to see, outside the church, where the whole town was gathered. Snow was falling and they couldn't help but kiss their greeting, even though anyone could walk out the door the stood in front of.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, angel."

Damon pulled out a simple, beautiful necklace. It wasn't too expensive, enough to show he cared. Cheep enough for her to feel comfortable wearing it daily.

Instead of responding with words, she kissed him hard on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping his hair. Damon slipped his hands inside of her jacket and grabbed her waist, leaning against the door for support.

She pulled back and whispered, "tomorrow night."

"Really? Don't say it if you don't want to. It's your decision." Damon sounded hopeful but didn't want to be disappointed if she lost her nerve.

She cupped his face and looked him straight in the eye, "Yes, Damon, I love you. You've waited so long. I'm already your bride, why wait any longer?"

"You know I will always love you, no matter what happens." Damon tried to put everything he felt in that one sentence.

"I know."

* * *

It was the next night, Elena assumed. Damon, thankfully, spared her the memory of their first time. When they were finished, though, they stayed there for a long time, just being together. Basking in the feeling of pure bliss and love and satisfaction.

Then, there was a gasp and a clanking sound. The couple saw Clara at the door with a tray and food on the floor around her.

"Master Damon! What if your father sent Stefan up here with your dinner? What if he, himself brought it up? How could you think to bring her here?" She whispered angrily, scolding him like a mother would.

"Clara, please don't say anything!" Damon begged

"Of course, I won't! I don't want this poor girl in the middle of your feud! Just promise me that you won't bring her back here!"

"I promise!" Damon knew this was an empty promise. He also knew that Clara knew it was.

* * *

"Master Damon!" Clara scolded halfheartedly.

"Giuseppe's not here! Won't be for another week." Damon laughed, defending himself.

"OUT!" She sent the two teens running down stairs, laughing and fumbling with their clothes. "If I don't have enough to worry about! Now, I have to clean your father's desk!"

* * *

"Damon!" He shot up in his chair and looked at his tutor. "Honestly, if you're not going to pay attention, I should just leave."

"No! I'm sorry, sir. I'll pay attention."

"Where is your head, boy?"

"It's not his head that's the problem, it's his heart." Clara came into the work room with their lunch.

"He's such a bright boy. If only I could get him to listen."

"Maybe if you invited a certain girl over to recite his lesson, he'll pay attention."

That was the last thing Damon heard. He wasn't listening. He was thinking of soft brown hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

It was spring again. Giuseppe was taking his favorite son to the lake for fishing.

"And you really don't care?" Celia asked for the third time that day. They sat in the kitchen; bored enough to offer Clara help chop vegetables when she went to the market..

"I told you, no. He and I would end up fighting anyway."

"So you don't mind being left here all alone?"

"Well, I'm not alone, now, am I?" He smirked at her.

"No, I suppose you have decent company to keep you entertained for a while."

"A while? Planning on going anywhere?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, but I'm interesting now, but after you get what you want from me, you'll tire of me and I'll be sent away like the rest." She said it with a joking tone but he could hear the genuine insecurity in her voice.

"I don't' think I'll ever tire of you."

"Promise?" She hoped on the counter in front of him.

"Promise." He smiled and kissed her. The kiss deepened slightly but before he could move his hands from her face to her waist, they heard Clara clear her throat.

"You two are going to get caught one of these days. You're getting careless."

* * *

"Wait in here." Damon told Stefan pointing to a small dress shop next to the tavern.

When he entered looking for her, the bar keep immediately looked pityingly at him, "She's not here. You should probably speak to her parents."

The sad look on all of the workers and frequents' faces were enough to worry him.

* * *

He made it panting to her house, reminding himself just in time to knock instead of barging in. Her father opened the door and gave him one look then turned around leaving him in the doorway.

"We know it's not your fault, son." Son…. It was an affectionate name he had started to use for Damon as they became closer.

"What? What happened?"

"It _is_ his fault! You had to pick her!" Celia's sister charged over and almost hit him before their mother stopped her and instead she broke down in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Damon was already tearing up. Fear was taking over.

"She was poisoned. A man came in this morning and all but forced it down her throat. The man was said to have been to see your father yesterday."

"No." Was all he could say. He said it over and over, running into her room, seeing her lifeless body on her bed. He ran to her and held her. Rocking back and forth. He cried it, shouted it, and whispered it. It was all he said for about an hour…. And finally he stood and shouted it angrily, "NO! He won't win this time! He can't get away with this!"

He bolted out of the house and down the street.

* * *

The whole town was there for her funeral.

No one asked why Damon sat with the family or why he left in the middle of the ceremony. No one asked why he stayed sitting by her grave until nightfall that day and many days to follow. No one said anything. Because everyone knew.

* * *

Damon pulled back, gauging her reaction to this first hand account. Elena couldn't help but feel out-of-place in his arms. Sensing this he pulled her tighter to him.

"It was so long ago, I've loved since then. She would be happy I found you."

"How can you stand being treated so horribly by everyone? Your father, Stefan for so long, Celia, Katherine, me? How can you still love after everything we put you through?"

"I don't know. Probably because I know you didn't mean to hurt me. My father was arrogant and selfish but he didn't what he though was right by me. Stefan was betrayed just like I was. Celia died in love; she didn't even know it was my fault. And you? You, I can't help but love. I can't stop even when it hurts me more than anything my father ever did to me."

"You still love me?"

"It's not really something I can consciously stop, not for lack of trying though." He laughed.

"What about her?"

"It's a painful memory but that's all it is. I can't waste my time mourning a one hundred-fifty-something-year-old loss."

"I'm sorry, Damon. You have every right to hate me, but you don't."

"I can't"

"I love you. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

He took her face and looked at her seriously, "I will always wait for you."

**Well…? What do you think? Is it horrible?**

**By the way, Mr. O'Connell was my freshman music teacher, I'm so original.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope I didn't ruin it! You guys are so nice and I really wanted to write this for a while. I'm not really a musician but I felt the song I described, I didn't hear it, but I felt it. **

**Okay I'm done. Please review! **


End file.
